Back To December
by xxpatixx
Summary: just about Christine going back to the opera house a year later.. what well happen.. just a little somthing i thought of plz RR


**Okay, so this is my first Phantom of the Opera fanfic. I'm not sure if I should write more or not, but anywho, here it is and I hope you all like it. Please R&R! btw I go this rewriten thanks to phantomphan2000 so thanks You so much for your help!**

**I do not own Phantom of the Opera or the song Back To December.**

**"Back To December"**

**Christine's POV**

I walk into my old dressing room, reveling in the fact that almost a year has passed since I left my Angel. I didn't realize at the time that leaving him was the most horrible mistake I could ever make. Raoul will always remain in my heart, though I have not seen him once for such a long time. His mother won't let me help with the wedding preparations. All I have done is stay in my room. I sing once and a while, but I have stopped after Acelin, Raoul's mother, told me that it was not lady-like to sing alone. I miss being on stage. No mater my part, it made me feel alive. But during these lonely months, that feeling has become extinct.

When I finally do see Raoul for the first time in months, I no longer feel the way I did for him. He kisses me with overwhelming passion, making me feel light-headed, but I can't understand the lack of emotion. I only see one face when I close my eyes at night. It makes me feel ashamed to know it's not Raoul.

I walk to the mirror where he first appeared to me. I delicately run a hand over it.

"Phantom… won't you please let me in?" I whisper, and, as if by magic, it slides open. I hesitate but step forward. I find myself running. I need to see him, even if he doesn't want to see me. I must see him, just once more...

**A few minutes later…**

I slip carefully into the boat. When I finally reach the end, I see him there, sitting alone, hunched over as if writing something. As I step out, I see him freeze, but he doesn't turn to greet me, though I know he must have heard me...

_**"I'm so glad you made time to see me.**_

_**How's life? Tell me how yours has been.**_

_**I haven't seen you in a while,"**_ I sing. He looks at me as if I'm a ghost that has come back to haunt him.

"Christine..." he murmurs. The he clears his throat. "I've been working; the weather has been quite troublesome. And you?" he asks.

"I'm well," I say, though it's a lie. Silence seems to stretch on forever, in which I feel the distance between us..._**.**_

_**"You've been good, busier than ever,**_

_**We small talk, work and the weather,**_

_**Your guard is up and I know why.**_

_**Because the last time you saw me**_

_**Is still burned in the back of your mind.**_

_**You gave me roses and I left them there to die,**_" I sing to him. He stares at me, entranced and mesmerized by the sound of my voice. I move toward him and continue to sing.

_**"So this is me swallowing my pride,**_

_**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night,"**_

_**And I go back to December all the time.**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**_

_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**_

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**_

_**I go back to December all the time.**_"

I stop right in front of him.

_**"These days I haven't been sleeping,**_

_**Staying up, playing back myself leavin'.**_

_**When your birthday passed and I didn't sing.**_

_**And I think about summer, all the beautiful times,**_

_**I hear you laughing in our lessons.**_

_**Realized that I loved you in the fall."**_ He stands shakily; I feel his hot breath on my neck. And I

can only apologize through song.

_**"And then the cold came, the dark days when fear crept into my mind**_

_**You gave me all your love and all I gave you was 'Goodbye.'**_

_**So this is me swallowing my pride**_

_**Standing in front of you saying, "I'm sorry for that night."**_

_**And I go back to December all the time.**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**_

_**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine.**_

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_

_**I go back to December all the time.**_" My hand touches his face. Feeling him tense, I try to pull away, but he pulls my hand back, finally knowing this is real...

_**"I miss your tanned skin, your sweet smile,**_

_**So good to me, so right**_

_**And how you held me in your arms that September night -**_

_**The first time you ever saw me cry.**_

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking,**_

_**Probably mindless dreaming,**_

_**But if we loved again, I swear I'd love you right.**_

_**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**_

_**So if the chain is on your door I understand."**_ I look at him with tears in my eyes, thinking of all the pain I've caused him.

_**"But this is me swallowing my pride**_

_**Standing in front of you saying, 'I'm sorry for that night.'**_

_**And I go back to December...**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you,**_

_**Wishing I'd realize what I had when you were mine.**_

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and make it all right.**_

_**I'd go back to December, turn around and change my own mind**_

_**I go back to December all the time.**_

_**All the time.**_"

He wraps me in his arms and sighs. "You still have a beautiful voice."

"All thanks to you," I tell him.

"But I'd rather hear you say it."

I smile at him as he wipes away my tears. "I love you, my Angle of Music."

"Erik," he corrects. "It's my given name."

"I love you, no matter your name. And I'm sorry I left you here."

He smiles, eyes clouded slightly with doubt and pain. And then I'm kissing him with all the passion I've only ever felt once before.

"I'm not leavening again, or ever," I promise.

"And your dear Viscount? What of he?" he snaps suddenly. He pulls away when I don't answer at first, and starts to walk away, but I hold fast to his arm.

"I love him as a dear friend, Erik, nothing more. I confused the love I had for him and for you; I was in love with the idea of being in love. He will always be my friend. But you... I love you. I want to be with you, I want to sing with you, to be by your side. And only you..."

He turns back to me. I hug him just to feel him close once more. "I'll go if you want. But know that I love you."

"You would go back to him?" he asks.

"No, I cannot marry someone I do not love. I think I shall leave the country and start again with my singing career."

Erik goes silent. I release his hand almost unconsciously; before I return to the boat he catches my arm and forces me to face him, the mask discarded carelessly on the floor.

"Do you really think you could live side by side with a monster?" he growls.

I stare into his eyes with a sense of calm instead of flinching away. He never understood that true beauty lies on the inside—the heart. In my own eyes and heart, he is the most beautiful man I've ever known. I lift my hand to touch his deformed face.

"You are no monster; you are just a man who lives in darkness. I want to be with you in that darkness if you'll let me..." I say as he pulls me into a kiss. I know that I could never leave him again, not after breaking his heart so many times. Never again, I promise in thought.

"I love you, Erik," I whisper softly as my tears mingle with his. The name is music to my ears; I murmur it over and over again...

"As I love you, my dear Christine..."

The end... Or is it?


End file.
